This invention relates generally to networking data processing systems, and, more particularly to a broadband network environment, for example, one using a SONET backbone and Hybrid Fiber-Coax(ial cable) (xe2x80x9cHFCxe2x80x9d) to connect users to the backbone. An emerging hardware/software standard for the HFC environment is DOCSIS (Data Over Cable Service Interface Standard) of CableLabs.
In a current configuration of wide-area delivery of data to HFC systems (each connected to 200 households/clients), the head-end server is connected to a SONET ring via a multiplexer drop on the ring (see FIG. 1). These multiplexers currently cost some $50,000 in addition to the head-end server, and scaling up of service of a community may require new multiplexers and servers.
The failure of a component on the head-end server can take an entire xe2x80x9cdownstreamxe2x80x9d (from the head-end to the end-user) sub-network out of communication with the world. Attempts have been made to integrate systems in order to reduce costs and to ease system management. A current integrated data delivery system is shown in FIG. 2. FIG. 2 shows a system having a reverse path monitoring system, an ethernet switch, a router, modulators and upconverters, a provisioning system, telephony parts, and a plurality of CMTS""s (cable modem termination systems). This type of system typically has multiple vendors for its multiple systems, has different management systems, a large footprint, high power requirements and high operating costs.
A typical network broadband cable network for delivery of voice and data is shown in FIG. 3. Two OC-12 port interface servers are each connected to one of two backbone routers which are in turn networked to two switches. The switches are networked to CMTS head-end routers. The CMTS head-end routers are connected to a plurality of optical nodes. The switches are also connected to a plurality of telephone trunk gateways which are in turn connected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN). As with the xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d system shown in FIG. 2, this type of network also typically has multiple vendors for its multiple systems, has different management systems, a large footprint, high power requirements and high operating costs.
In order to facilitate an effective integrated solution, an integrated electrical interconnect system is needed that provides the bandwidth and routing capability for delivery of voice and data in a compact area.
Problems of integration include difficulties in circuit routing in a complex system, maintaining flexibility in arrangement and type of components, managing data flow control, limiting component size and number and limiting cost.
It is desirable to have an integrated solution to reduce the size of the system, its power needs and its costs, as well as to give the data delivery system greater consistency.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and process for electrical interconnect for broadband delivery of high-quality voice, data, and video services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and process for a cable access platform having high network reliability with the ability to reliably support lifeline telephony services and the ability to supply tiered voice and data services.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and process for a secure, scalable network switch.
The problems of providing the bandwidth and routing capability for delivery of voice and data in a compact area for an integrated switch are solved by the present invention of a meshed backplane.
The meshed backplane has dedicated pairs of connections for high-speed serial connection in each direction between each of multiple application modules and each other application module. A management/control bus is provided for out-of-band signaling. The mesh of serial differential pairs may be used for management/control bus signals when necessary. A time division multiplexing fabric is also provided for telephony applications. A star interconnect region is provided for distribution of signals from redundant clocks.
The present invention together with the above and other advantages may best be understood from the following detailed description of the embodiments of the invention illustrated in the drawings, wherein: